A Legend
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: My take on some of the thoughts and feelings of a few characters after Tony's death. Warning, crying may ensue.


**This is my take on the feelings of some MCU characters after Tony's death. I may have cried writing this.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the MCU or any characters mentioned in this.**

**Pepper:**

A woman stands by a still lake, her head bowed and her eyes weary and still wet with tears. It has been a week since the funeral and she cannot stay away from the place where he was buried. The lake's water is clear, perhaps clearer than it has been since they moved here. Pepper can see her face in it and she loathes the desperation in her eyes. On the porch, Morgan is messing around with a couple of wires and pepper can't help but think that she is just like her father. She always did have that intelligent shine in her eyes, from the day she was born.

Pepper can't stand to think that Morgan will grow up fatherless. She can't stand to think that Morgan will never really know Tony. She will never laugh with him over some science pun that only he and Bruce can understand. She will never again get to hug him.

Pepper hears Morgan sobbing quietly, the pieces of wire abandoned at her side. Bringing her eyes away from the water, Pepper walks over and wraps her arms around her daughter trying to share the grief they both feel. Morgan is too young to feel this way. She shouldn't have to. Pepper picks up the wire and looks carefully at the intricate pattern it is woven into. It's a circle, a lightbulb stuck in the middle emitting a strange blue light. She almost chokes.

She forces herself to smile. "This is nice, Morgan. What is it?"

Morgan looks up and sniffs. Pepper notes that her eyes are red from crying. "It's Daddy's. That thing he showed me." Her face scrunches up, trying to remember. "Proof Tony Stark has a heart."

This time Pepper really does choke. "He would have loved it." She says quietly. She's telling the truth – he would. Her arms involuntarily wrap tighter around Morgan and she nestles into Pepper's shoulder, seemingly asleep.

**Peter:**

It's strange, Peter thinks, that life should just go on after all that has happened. After the funeral, he went back to school along with all the others who were killed in the snap. Ned is there with him as he always has been, ever since they were four years old. Only now, Ned knows. Ned knows what he's done, what he's seen. Peter has told Ned about the fight. The one which got Tony killed.

Peter still finds it painful to think about. The therapist May insists he go to doesn't really understand what he feels – he spends most of the sessions in silence. Occasionally, he visits Pepper and Morgan or meets up with Harley (who he has become quite good friends with.)

At school, the teachers seem constantly stressed and they don't hide their fatigue as they wearily teach a class. The students are much the same. Peter finds it harder and harder to concentrate.

His therapist suggested he try to think about things and represent them in a way that he understands and can reflect on. He thought the idea was ridiculous at the time, but now he spends most of his free time making harsh black indents with his pen on the pad she gave him. The coldness of the lines help him remember. It's important to remember. At least, that's what the therapist tells him. He doesn't want to. God, he would do anything not to. An impromptu case of amnesia would be welcome.

"Peter?" a voice asks, laced with concern. "Peter!"

"Huh?" his head whips round to face Ned's as the other boy looks at him. Ned's face is worried. Its sympathetic. Peter hates it. Everyone always says they're sorry, he was a great man. Soon they'll start telling him to get over it and get on with his life. They don't understand that Peter doesn't have a life anymore.

Not without Tony.

**Steve:**

Steve is helped across the street; a young woman takes his arm entirely out of the blue and walks him across the road. It is a very strange feeling. After all, Steve is supposed to be the one helping. He hates this old body; he can't do anything. It's difficult just to get up in the morning and the creak of his bones makes him shudder. He supposes he should have some feeling of rightness about all this. It is how he is meant to be. The old Steve Rodgers was unnatural and he still thinks he made the right choice even after all this time. He always knew he would go back to Peggy if he had the chance and besides, how was he supposed to live in a world where Tony was not.

Tony stark was always a mystery to Steve. He could be the man the media painted: arrogant, rude, selfish, brilliant one minute and the next he could be a kind and compassionate father or husband who would do anything for the ones he loved.

Even die.

That idiot.

Steve doesn't really believe in heaven, but if it exists, he knows he will meet tony there and they will fall back into their old banter as if nothing had ever happened. Then again, Steve doubts Tony will reach heaven. They probably have a special space reserved for him in hell – one for selfless sacrificing idiots.

* * *

Tony stark was a legend to all – the old and the young, the rich and the poor. He, like any other, had his faults. He never listened to advice, he was work obsessed and overly independent. But he was also kind and brave.

He was iron man.

The world doesn't forget a man like tony stark.

_I hope they remember you. _Of course, no one knows what Thanos said on that cold hunk of rock, but his hope was not in vain.

He will be remembered in the wall murals on the sides of dusty roads. He will be remembered in the awe on children's faces as they watch a superhero film. He will be remembered in the determination of people around the world and in the untested genius of teenagers.

Tony stark will be remembered.

**This was painful to write. I'm still not over Endgame after two months so that's fun... good thing I have fandoms to keep me going! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
